Рутгер/Герой
Умения }} получает 10 ед. щита за попадание. |desc-en = Rapid melee attack. If your shield is up, you regain 10 shield per hit. | name-l-ru = Крепкий щит | skill-l = Под укрытием попадания дают еще больше щита (20 за попадание). |name-l-en = Clawing for Shield |skill-l-en = While shielded, hits grant more shield. (20 per hit) | name-ll-ru = Гранитная аура | skill-ll = Под укрытием попадания дают +10 ед. вам и союзникам рядом с вами. |name-ll-en = Granite Aura |skill-ll-en = While shielded, hits grant +10 armor to you and allies near you. | name-lr-ru = Щит и скорость | skill-lr = Под укрытием щита попадания дают +15% к (на 3 с). |name-lr-en = Rockslide |skill-lr-en = While shielded, hits grant +15% movement speed. (3s) | name-r-ru = Копая глубже | skill-r = Попадания (40%). |name-r-en = Digging Deeper |skill-r-en = Hits have armor penetration. (40%) | name-rl-ru = Критическое уклонение | skill-rl = УКЛОНЕНИЕ+ЛКМ/RT: атаки с наносят и увеличивают шанс крит. удара до 100%. |name-rl-en = Dodging is Critical |skill-rl-en = DODGE+`skill1button: Your dodge attacks crit and raise your crit chance to 100%. | name-rr-ru = Рваная рана | skill-rr = ПРЫЖОК+ЛКМ/RT: попадание ударом в прыжке врага вызывает (30 ед. урона/с, на 3 с). |name-rr-en = Laceration |skill-rr-en = JUMP+`skill1button: Hitting in the back with your jump attack inflicts bleeding. (30 dmg/s, 3s)}} врагов (-20% к скорости движения на 1 с). Третий удар врагов. |desc-en = HOLD `skill2button: Pound the ground in front of you three times. First two hits slow enemies. (-20% movement speed, 1s) Final hit pushes enemies. | name-l-ru = Сила земли | skill-l = Два первых удара вызывают (-30% к скорости движения на 1 с). |name-l-en = Shaky Ground |skill-l-en = First two hits inflict major slow. (-30% movement speed, 1s) | name-ll-ru = Последствия | skill-ll = Два первых удара также врагов (-25% к урону, на 5 с). |name-ll-en = After Effects |skill-ll-en = First two hits also weaken enemies. (-25% damage, 5s) | name-lr-ru = Великий барьер | skill-lr = При использовании щита первые два попадания по врагу восстанавливают 50 ед. . |name-lr-en = Great Barrier |skill-lr-en = With shield, first two hits restore 50 shield per enemy hit. | name-r-ru = Удар шипа | skill-r = Последнее попадание наносит +200 ед. . |name-r-en = Spike Damage |skill-r-en = Final hit deals +200 damage. | name-rl-ru = Пробивной удар | skill-rl = Последнее попадание (-10 ед. брони на 3 с). |name-rl-en = Rocked to the Core |skill-rl-en = Final hit also inflicts cracked armor. (-10 armor, 3s) | name-rr-ru = Дальше враг — больше энергии | skill-rr = Последний удар врагов сильнее и дает дополнительные очки . |name-rr-en = Pushing for Focus |skill-rr-en = Final hit pushes enemies further and grants additional Focus.}} }} и восстанавливает 150 ед. }} за 2 c. ЕЩЕ РАЗ Q/LB: вернуться на поверхность раньше. |desc-en = `skill3button: Dive into the ground; become invulnerable and restore 150 shield. (2s) TAP `skill3button AGAIN: Emerge from the ground early. | name-l-ru = Защитная реакция | skill-l = Q/LB ПОДКОП восстанавливает (100 ед. щита/с). |name-l-en = Protective Plating |skill-l-en = `skill3button BURROW restores additional shield. (100 shield/s) | name-ll-ru = Соль земли | skill-ll = Q/LB ПОДКОП постепенно восстанавливает (10 ед. выносливости/с). |name-ll-en = Salt of the Earth |skill-ll-en = `skill3button BURROW also restores stamina over time. (10 stamina/s) | name-lr-ru = Время копать | skill-lr = Q/LB ПОДКОП длится на 1 с дольше. |name-lr-en = Burrowed Time |skill-lr-en = `skill3button BURROW lasts 1s longer. | name-r-ru = Сейсмическая активность | skill-r = Q/LB, Q/LB: прокладывает путь под землей в указанное место и наносит удар по области. врагов. Время перезарядки увеличивается на 5 с. |name-r-en = Seismic Activity |skill-r-en = `skill3button , `skill3button: Burrow to the targeted location and attack in a radius. Pushes enemies. Increases cooldown by 5s. | name-rl-ru = Притормози немного | skill-rl = Q/LB, Q/LB: при попадании вызывает на 2 с. |name-rl-en = Give Me The Slowdown |skill-rl-en = `skill3button , `skill3button: On hit, inflicts major slow. (2s) | name-rr-ru = Извержение | skill-rr = Q/LB, Q/LB: при появлении на поверхности и врагов еще дальше. |name-rr-en = Eruption |skill-rr-en = `skill3button , `skill3button: Jump higher when emerging and push enemies further.}} ближайшим союзникам (+10 ед. брони, на 5 с). |name-lr-en = Garrison |skill-lr-en = The wall gives armor to nearby allies. (+10 armor, 5s) | name-r-ru = Врассыпную | skill-r = Исчезая, стена взрывается и наносит 250 ед. . |name-r-en = Teardown |skill-r-en = When it expires, the wall explodes dealing 250 damage. | name-rl-ru = Раскол основ | skill-rl = Взрыв (на 3 с). |name-rl-en = Cracks in the Foundation |skill-rl-en = Explosion inflicts cracked armor. (3s) | name-rr-ru = Тяжелые минералы | skill-rr = Взрыв вызывает кратковременное у врагов (0.5 с). |name-rr-en = Mineral Heavy |skill-rr-en = Explosion briefly dazes enemies. (0.5s)}} врагов и нанося им (300/450/600). Дает +40 к }} и }} к нарушениям. |desc-en = `focusskillbutton,`skill1button: Charge up and then roll forward, launching enemies away and dealing damage. (300/450/600) Grants +40 armor and disruption immunity. | name-l-ru = Закаленный | skill-l = 25% . F/LS+RT, ЛКМ/RT: после использования +50% (до смерти героя). |name-l-en = Hardy |skill-l-en = 25% degen resistance. `focusskillbutton,`skill1button: 50% degen resistance after using FOCUS. (Lasts until you die) | name-ll-ru = Готовность к бою | skill-ll = спереди на 10% и еще на +5% во время атаки. |name-ll-en = Battle Ready |skill-ll-en = +10% front damage reduction, additional +5% while attacking. | name-lr-ru = Твердое решение | skill-lr = Увеличивает прочность (+200). |skill-lr-en = Increases shield health. (+200) | name-r-ru = Защита и нападение | skill-r = При использовании дает +10% к от базовых атак. |name-r-en = Ready to Rock |skill-r-en = While shielded, gain +10% basic attack damage. | name-rl-ru = Линия жизни | skill-rl = +20% к . Вне здоровья восстанавливается быстрее. |name-rl-en = Life Line |skill-rl-en = +20% to self healing. When out of combat, your health returns faster. | name-rr-ru = Рост энергии | skill-rr = При использовании получает быстрее на 25%. |name-rr-en = Focus Buffer |skill-rr-en = While shielded, gain Focus 25% faster.}} Таланты от базовых атак на 15% на 4 с. | descEN = `skill2button: TREMORS has extended reach. (+3m) DURING CLASH: Hitting with spikes grants +15% basic attack damage. (4s)}} при возвращении на поверхность (на 5 с). | clashRU = Дает еще +5 ед. брони за каждого врага рядом при возвращении на поверхность (макс. +15). | descEN = `skill3button: BURROW grants +5 armor after emerging. (5s) DURING CLASH: +5 additional armor for each enemy nearby when emerging. (Maximum +15)}} барьер восстанавливается еще на 2 с быстрее. | descEN = `skill4button: ROCK BARRIER cooldown reduced. (-2s) DURING CLASH: With shield, cooldown reduced by another 2s." }} Советы Категория:Описания героев